<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nakamoto yuta, in his directorial debut by babelincoln</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368234">nakamoto yuta, in his directorial debut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babelincoln/pseuds/babelincoln'>babelincoln</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Filming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, as a treat, porn with a little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babelincoln/pseuds/babelincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“look at the camera.” yuta tells him. mark stares down the lens, and he channels all of his desire for yuta into his gaze, knowing full well that yuta’s eyes are locked on his digital apparition on the screen. “who are you?” asks yuta.</p><p>“mark lee.” answers mark.</p><p>“and what are you?” </p><p>mark’s cheeks flush cherry coloured, but he keeps his eyes locked steadily at the camera. “i’m hyung’s little whore.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nakamoto yuta, in his directorial debut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“say hi, mark.” </p><p>“hi, mark.” mark lee grins, throwing a hand halfway up in greeting. he’s become all too accustomed, by now, to the red light of yuta’s camera. he once would have protested; he hates the sound of his speaking voice played back, and he always takes issue with the way he stands; the awkward posture and how he never knows what to do with his hands. yuta is insistent though; and mark knows that filming is the thing yuta is passionate about, more so than anything else in the world. so he entertains it willingly. </p><p>they’d met at a party in mark’s freshman year of college; nakamoto yuta was already in the third year of his filmmaking course, and had drunkenly stumbled over his own feet, crashing into mark and spilling booze all over both of them. mark wasn’t exactly sober that night either; and the circumstances were a bit of a blur. all he can remember is that their shared trip to the party host’s bedroom in search of dry t-shirts had somehow ended up with mark’s face in the pillows and his hips in yuta’s hands; and yuta doing something with his tongue mark still hasn’t figured out the logistics of. </p><p>it wasn’t like mark at all; and he blames it all on the tequila his best friend donghyuck had insisted they shot before coming out. still, nothing but good came of it. yuta left his number behind in mark’s phone, and the next morning mark worked up the courage to send a text. two years and yuta’s graduation later and they’re standing by a shoreline, yuta’s camera focused on mark’s face rather than the beautiful seas crashing onto jeju’s sands. </p><p>“ah, so cute.” yuta coos, reaching out to pinch mark’s cheek. mark shrugs away from him with a laugh, shaking his head.</p><p>“hyung,” he says with a smile that hurts his cheeks. he thrusts his thumb towards the ocean. “there’s a beautiful view you could be filming.” </p><p>“i’m filming the most beautiful view in the world.” protests yuta. the words are so cheesy that they make him cringe, and yet mark pushes the camera to the side with a laugh, leaning in to press a soft kiss to yuta’s lips.</p><hr/><p>stacks on stacks of polaroid pictures litter the dashboard of their rental car. mark had thought he’d purchased a safe amount of film in his preparation for their vacation, but yuta’s insistence on documenting every aspect of their trip had burned through their supply pretty quickly. </p><p>mark knows what’s going on. two weeks is the longest they’d ever spent apart from one another, and yuta’s work had been noticed at his end-of-semester showing. he’d been noticed by a director and was invited to come along and do camera work at an indie film they were working on. it was the type of opportunity you’d have to be stupid not to take, especially right after graduation. </p><p>the catch was; they’d be filming half of the project in japan. and they’d be filming for a month. </p><p>mark isn’t stupid. the prospect of staying in japan for a month had visibly excited yuta. not only was it a huge foot in the door when it came to his future career; they’d be filming close enough to yuta’s family home that he’d be able to stay with his parents for a month. it was perfect, and if filming was to start over the summer, mark would have packed his bags and been right there with him. but that was where the stars decided to stop lining up; filming would start in the fall. first month of mark’s junior year of university. </p><p>a month apart would be hard, but it would be doable. mark is confident in that. the months leading up to yuta’s final exams had been hard enough; with all of his energy poured into cramming. as much as mark is an extrovert (albeit a socially awkward one) he was not a needy boyfriend. he could be apart from yuta without feeling like they were drifting away from one another.</p><p>but he’ll miss yuta, and yuta will miss him, and there’s a sort of heaviness to this vacation because of that. they’d planned it long before yuta’s graduation, but now with the suffix of time apart, mark worries yuta is feeling too much pressure to create a precious memory. </p><p>“i love how peaceful this past week has been.” mark says from the passenger seat. yuta’s knuckles are white on the steering wheel. they’re not exactly a couple of many words. yuta was better at it than mark was, but mark has always suspected that yuta was equally as concerned with staying strong for mark as mark was worried about the vice versa. there’s a hundred thousand pictures of them together in this trip, mark knows yuta would never forget him without them. yuta is scared of saying goodbye; even when the implication is ‘see you later.’</p><p>tomorrow they’d pack their bags, and mark would fly to seoul and yuta to osaka. there’d been a tension mounting in yuta with each passing day. </p><p>“i’m sorry i didn’t make it more special for you.” yuta says, and mark’s hand is quick on yuta’s thigh, giving it a squeeze.</p><p>“it was perfect, hyung.” it had been a lot of relaxing. chilling by the beach, listening to the clap of the waves. they’d just lay there together; fingers linked when they were certain no passerby would see. talk in hushed voices even with nobody to disturb. mark was never one for grand gestures anyway. “I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”</p><p>yuta smiles. mark does too. </p><hr/><p>when mark steps out the bathroom, hair still soaked from the hotel shower and drops of water still rolling uncomfortably down his back, he’s not surprised to find yuta sitting still naked on the edge of the bed, leaning back on one hand with his knees spread far apart. what does surprise him, though, is the camera in yuta’s hand. he’d become accustomed to that red light, sure- but it had never seen mark in this state of undress before. </p><p>“hyung.” he says, smiling bashfully, arms spreading across his chest in an attempt to protect his modesty, despite the fact the short, flimsy towel he’d wrapped around his waist barely brushed the halfway point of his thighs and the material was too thin to do much in terms of hiding what was underneath. “what are you doing?” he asks.</p><p>yuta looks up from the flip-out screen with a pout, but there’s a lingering hunger in his eyes that mark knows very well. “you don’t want me to forget about you, do you?” yuta asks, laughing before his eyes flicker back down to the screen. mark is savvy enough to know he’s probably zooming in- and when the camera points downwards, he lets out a bark of indignant laughter as his hands spread across his crotch, protecting his modesty. </p><p>“it’s only gonna be a month.” mark laughs, making his way over to yuta. he pushes the camera away gently; leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips. yuta stretches his arm out to his side, flipping the camera around to catch the moment their lips press together. mark laughs into their kiss, and yuta takes the back of mark’s head in his free hand, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. mark is more than a little whipped for yuta- as evidenced by the way he can already feel himself growing hard underneath his towel. yuta’s hand runs slowly down mark’s neck, down his spine until it’s wrapping around the back of his towel, pulling it from his frame and tossing it to the floor. </p><p>mark wraps his arms around yuta’s neck, pulling himself onto his lap. yuta breaks the kiss, and mark can’t help but admire his boyfriend, with his short shock of platinum blonde hair, his strong, handsome features. yuta has the kind of beauty that mark would willingly fight and die for; that he would, and does, do anything for. </p><p>“a whole month.” yuta says, with yet another pout. “how am i supposed to go a month without my baby? what am i supposed to get off to?” </p><p>mark laughs, shoving yuta’s shoulder slightly, and yuta laughs too. “fine.” mark says with a smile. “but if you put any of this footage in a vlog or something, i’ll kill you.”</p><p>“my eyes only, baby.” yuta promises. he leans in to give mark another kiss; soft and delicate, and his fingers once more run down the line of mark’s back. his hand rests between the dimples above his ass; and mark shivers as the continue downward still, between his cheeks. a lazy curse word tumbles from mark’s lips through the edges of their kiss as yuta’s middle finger traces slow, lopsided circles around his hole. mark feels himself forget the camera is even there, a whimper rumbling in his throat as he subconsciously presses he and yuta’s bodies flush together, kiss breaking as he moves up onto his knees. yuta uses his new vantage point to suck bruises onto mark’s abdomen; mark’s hand tangling in yuta’s hair. he feels yuta’s arm move, the camera now pointed to mark’s ass as yuta’s hand grips mark’s cheek painfully, pulling it to the side and displaying his hole to the lens. </p><p>“hyung.” mark whimpers as yuta continues to dig his nails into the soft skin of mark’s ass. it would be futile to pretend he’s not enjoying it; his cock is already dripping precum onto yuta’s tanned skin. it’s positioned perfectly between his pectorals, and mark barely registers what he’s doing as he begins to grind his hips, rutting against yuta’s chest. not least because yuta’s middle finger pushes daringly against his entrance. mark’s grip on yuta’s hair tightens enough to elicit a hiss from the older as his finger pushes into him, his hole clenching tightly around the intrusion. mark gasps, and yuta hushed him soothingly, pressing soft kisses along the bottom of his abdomen. yuta won’t hurt him, mark knows this, and yuta knows mark’s limits, pushing in only to his second knuckle, no further.</p><p>yuta curls his finger, and mark’s voice breaks midway through a whine. yuta doesn’t stop there, slowly curling and uncurling, never ceasing to press more and more kisses along mark’s stomach as he does so. mark knows that yuta likes to watch him fall apart like this. yuta works slow; and as the mounting desperation peaks in mark, the pace of his hips grinding his cock against yuta’s chest becoming frantic and loosing all sense of rhythm, yuta stops. he slowly withdraws his finger from mark’s hole, his hand moving up to grab mark’s shoulder and pulls him back down onto his ass, so he’s sitting on his lap again. yuta brings the camera to point it in mark’s face, reaching down to touch his own hard cock, lazily stroking himself. mark, who’s brain is currently one-track, stares hungrily. </p><p>“you want it?” asks yuta with a cocky smile. mark just nods, and yuta raises a slit eyebrow in expectation. “well, baby, you know what to do.” </p><p>mark stands, only to immediately drop to his knees at the edge of the bed, between yuta’s open thighs. yuta’s hand cups mark’s chin as he shuffles his hips forward, perched on the very edge of the mattress, his cock millimetres away from mark’s face. and yet, mark does nothing, not yet. he tucks his hands patiently behind his back, looking up at yuta’s face, holding eye contact. awaiting instruction. </p><p>“look at the camera.” yuta tells him. mark stares down the lens, and he channels all of his desire for yuta into his gaze, knowing full well that yuta’s eyes are locked on his digital apparition on the screen. “who are you?” asks yuta.</p><p>“mark lee.” answers mark.</p><p>“and what are you?” </p><p>mark’s cheeks flush cherry coloured, but he keeps his eyes locked steadily at the camera. “i’m hyung’s little whore.” </p><p>“good boy.” yuta says softly, his hand moving to caress mark’s cheek. his thumb ghosts over mark’s bottom lip; and mark is very well trained at this point. he knows what yuta wants of him; and he opens his mouth eagerly, tongue falling slightly past his lips. he finally breaks eye contact with the lens pointing at him when yuta’s hand wraps around the base of his cock. he stares unabashedly, his own cock now throbbing between his legs, and he’s all but drooling in longing for the all-too-familiar taste of his boyfriend. </p><p>yuta grips the base of his cock, bouncing it softly off of mark’s tongue. mark tastes the slight salt of precum already and his blood runs hot. “please, hyung.” mark whines, leaning forward just slightly. yuta smirks behind his camera, and he pushes his cock between mark’s parted lips. it’s slow on purpose, but mark tightens his mouth around the width eagerly. yuta groans as mark sucks the length down, a wet noise echoing in the room as the cock hits the back of his throat. but mark keeps going, tightening his fists around his thumbs (donghyuck had told him it helped) as yuta is pushed down his throat.</p><p>“fuck, mark.” yuta curses. mark’s eyes flicker open, staring down the lens of yuta’s camera. more than anything, mark got off on doing what was wanted of him. if that was to play the role of pornstar, pornstar he would be. he rocks his head back, until his lips are kissing around the tip of yuta’s cock. it’s slow work, but not too slow. yuta doesn’t like to be teased the way mark does, so mark doesn’t waste any time. after a few laps of his tongue at yuta’s slit, cock twitching at the taste of his pre-cum, mark pushes his head back down, quicker this time, taking the length far enough down his throat to cause him to cough around it. </p><p>mark repeats the process, again and again, pace mounting each time. yuta curses and moans loudly, his fingers tangling tightly in mark’s still damp hair. after a few more pumps down the tight opening of mark’s throat, yuta’s grip on mark’s head turns into a rough push. he splutters as yuta pushes down his throat, drool spilling out of the corners of his lips and running down his chin. yuta doesn’t stop until his nose is pressed roughly up against yuta’s smooth pelvis, freshly shaven. mark feels himself go loose, allowing yuta to draw his hips back and roughly thrust back in. </p><p>yuta stands, the hand in mark’s hair bringing him up on his knees with him; neck craning slightly uncomfortably. yuta uses his new point of vantage to continue fucking mark’s face. he doesn’t take it easy, pushing in and pulling out at a rapid pace. mark’s throat makes all sorts of weird noises; and he blushes at the knowledge that they’d be caught on the camera pointing down at his face. not that he’s complaining. he moves his hands from behind his back; one steadying himself against yuta’s thigh, and the other wrapping around his own neglected cock. he makes eye contact with yuta; as best as he can as yuta continues to fuck his throat, and yuta nods a small nod.</p><p>it’s all the permission mark needs, quickly stroking himself in time to yuta’s thrusts. his entire body is on fire, whimpering as best he can around the thick intrusion forcing itself down his throat. yuta pulls out finally, with one final choked cough from mark.</p><p>“fuck. wait till you see how filthy you look.” yuta groans as he looks down at the camera. mark just grins lopsidedly, looking up at the lens as he continues to touch himself, spreading his knees apart. yuta curses, and a surge of pride pulses through mark. it’s worth immortalising the embarrassing noises he makes as he chokes; worth the way his throat is already sore from yuta’s rough treatment. yuta reaches down to stroke his own cock, slicking his fingers with mark’s saliva. mark makes a soft moan, his thumb running softly over his slit, coating the pad with precum; so much so that it drags into a chain as he pulls it away, snapping and dripping down the length of his cock. </p><p>“get on the bed.” yuta says, voice thick, and he steps away as mark does so, across the room to pull his tripod from his carry-all. he’s experienced, and makes short work of setting the camera up across from the bed. something about the tripod makes everything feel a hundred times dirtier; like suddenly this is more than just a little recording. more like a movie. mark sits on his knees, looking at yuta patiently. yuta leans in to give him a slow, lingering kiss, before breaking away with a soft stroke to mark’s cheek. “lay down.” he says, voice hushed. </p><p>mark does; shifting a little awkwardly as he moves to lay on his back, head on the pillow. yuta straddles his lap, leaning over to give him yet another kiss. this time he kisses him for a while, sucking on his bottom lip, hands tangling in the back of his hair. mark almost forgets to react, feels his brain shut down; but soon enough he comes to and drags his fingers slowly along yuta’s sides. they travel up the man’s slim waist, over his ribs and back down. the slow touches cause yuta to shiver a little, bucking down into mark’s lap; mark groans and he feels yuta smile against his lips.</p><p>“you still okay with all of this?” yuta asks. mark just nods his head, pushing yuta’s shaggy bangs from his forehead. he looks at his boyfriend and his chest bubbles with love and adoration. almost like confusion as to how someone can be as perfect as nakamoto yuta is. “you sure?” yuta asks, with a smile.</p><p>“i’m sure.” mark says. </p><p>yuta sits back up, soon sitting himself between mark’s legs, pushing them gently open. it’s an intimate position, though one mark is more that used to being in. yuta leans down, picking something off of the hotel floor; and mark only had a few seconds to be curious before he hears the snap of a plastic bottle flicking open.</p><p>“you want me?” yuta asks. </p><p>mark nods his head. yuta reaches out and grips the base of his cock, squeezing tightly. it’s enough to cause a little pain; but a degree that mark likes. his body flushes, and though he nods again on instinct, he knows what yuta is communicating. </p><p>“yes, hyung.” </p><p>“good boy.” the words cause mark to spread his legs open wider; pavlovian. </p><p>yuta’s fingers drag slowly as they coat mark’s cock in lube, mark’s hips bucking at the friction of his fingers paired with the cold lube. it almost stings against mark’s cock, hotly throbbing. a whine, low and ragged, shakes his rib cage and from between his legs, mark hears yuta laugh. </p><p>“dumb little whore.” yuta says.</p><p>the words send a jolt through mark’s body,  his face blushing as a twang of shame falls over him. and with it, his cock grows harder still, precum leaking down its shaft, mixing messily with the lube as yuta slowly, agonisingly, jerks him off. until he stops, fingers lingering to pad once around the tip of mark’s cock, drawing out a hiss that breaks his voice. yuta smirks, before moving to position himself over mark’s lap. </p><p>yuta takes him in equally as slowly. mark groans, loud, head pushing back into the pillow. yuta is tight and white hot. he feels himself pulsing hard, yuta’s walls constructing around him; and he knows that he isn’t going to last long. the first time, yuta only takes mark in to the halfway point, drawing his hips back up at an equally slow pace. mark intertwines his fingers tightly within the bed sheets; wanting nothing more than to reach out for yuta’s thin hips and thrust up into him. mark knows better, though. knows his place. yuta doesn’t stop until he’s clenching around mark’s head, earning a sharp wince. </p><p>mark’s eyes screw shut; and so he has no way of expecting it when yuta suddenly slams himself down on his length, not stopping until his ass is flush with mark’s hips. mark moans loudly at the sudden tight heat; yuta matching him with a loud groan of his own. </p><p>yuta rides him with an expertise that mark still has it in him to be surprised by. he rolls his hips with a fast-paced grace, hand running through his bleached hair as his mouth parts in silent pants; the soft definition of his abdomen glistening with sweat; north-starred by the jewel of his naval piercing. his cock bounces against his stomach with every movement, still wet and glistening with mark’s spit. if yuta wasn’t riding him so well; mark thinks he’d still be equally as turned on solely by the sight of him.</p><p>“you like it when i ride you?” yuta asks with a smirk. he grinds to a stop, mark bottomed out inside him, and he runs his hands up mark’s abdomen, nails scratching lightly in the process. “like when i ride your big, useless cock?” he asks. his voice is low and mocking; and it sets off a cage of butterflies in mark’s stomach. he doesn’t quite remember when they’d figured out that mark liked to be spoken down to like this, but yuta is good at gauging the limits; sprinkling in, not making it <em> too </em>much of a thing.</p><p>“y-yes, hyung.” mark says; though it comes out as more of a whimper. “fuck, you’re so tight.” yuta is satisfied, and he picks the pace back up. he pulls up to the head, impaling himself back down again; and again, and again. his thigh muscles flex with the strain, but he rides mark fast and hard, purposeful.</p><p>and mark’s predictions are right. he can handle only a few more minutes before he loses control. his hands dart out the grab the outsides of yuta’s thighs, hips finally lifting off the mattress as he thrusts in deep, as far into yuta as he can. with a broken, high pitched moan; he cums hard. he can barely hear yuta cursing at the sensation of being filled, ears ringing and vision blurring. </p><p>as mark’s hips drop back down to the bed, yuta pulls his hips up a few more times, tightening his hole as he does. milking every last drop out of mark before he finally pulls off of mark’s softening cock, leaning over to press a sloppy, heated kiss to mark’s trembling lips. mark curses as yuta pulls away, stepping off of the bed. mark pushes his hands through his hair; shocked to find it clinging to his forehead. he had been so caught up in yuta that he hadn’t even noticed he’d been sweating. </p><p>“fuck, hyung, that was-” mark starts, but yuta cuts him off with a soft ‘ah.’</p><p>“who said i was done?” yuta asks, returning to the bed camera in hand. he climbs over mark, straddling his chest; a knee under each arm. as he pushes himself up to his knees, mark looks up and finds a lease pointing down at him; and yuta slowly stroking his cock. he knows what to do, mouth parting wide, tongue poking out over his bottom lip. staring deep into the camera lens, mark waits. </p><p>yuta jerks himself off fast, with much less rhythm or grace than he had been riding mark. a means to an end. mark already finds his cock twitching again just at the sight; the dark look in yuta’s eyes and the frantic pumps of his fist. it doesn’t take him long.</p><p>mark’s eyes screw shut on instinct; but he soon tastes the familiar salt of yuta’s cum splash across his tongue; and across his cheekbone, too. he closes his mouth, and as he swallows, he feels yuta’s thumb swipe across his cheek; pushing between his lips and feeding him what missed it’s target. mark’s tongue wraps around the finger, sucking it clean.</p><p>mark opens his eyes just to see the the red light flicker off. and yuta says;</p><p>“fin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>getting this to 4k was an achievement for me idk where my ability to write long fics went. if yous liked this fic please leave a comment :) </p><p>i have a twitter for talking about writing <a href="https://twitter.com/jaepluhm">here</a>! feel free to follow i have 7 followers it’s Sad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>